


All The Way

by zilah



Series: Five Little Smut-Stories [3]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot? Just a little smutty and fluffy piece of Jack and Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> This story is a sequel to my stories Matter Of Trust and Friends, Lovers.  
> I needed to write this because sidlj pointed out that Stephen hasn't been boarded yet, :D  
> Thank you so much for your help, alltoseek!

Stephen made sure that the door was locked and turned around. Jack stood in middle of the cabin and extended his arms as a silent invitation. Stephen went to him. They made their way to the bed slowly, kissing and caressing each other while they undressed.

Jack loved how eager and responsive Stephen was under his touch. He could never have believed how passionate lover had been hidden under his friend's reserved and secretive facade. In turn, Stephen had ignited in him such fire Jack had felt never before. And yet something unsolved still was between them. For some unknown reason Stephen was holding back. Tonight he intended to break that last barrier between them.

He pinned Stephen against the bed and kissed him hungrily, until the smaller man trembled beneath him. Stephen was so delicious that it took every ounce of Jack's self restaint to pull back, but finally he managed to do so. He silenced Stephen's protest with a kiss and then grasped his chin, making their gazes to meet.

”Stephen. I would like to know what you are hiding from me. Don't you still trust me enough?”

Stephen couldn't help but flinch at the question, even if he had known that this moment would come. Jack was wonderful lover; passionate and attentive. He was also perceptive and it had been only matter of time for him to find out the truth. After considering his options, Stephen realized he had no other way around this but tell the truth. The worst Jack would do, was to say no.

”You have caught me, my dear. I really have hidden something from you,” he admitted quietly.

”What it is? Please, tell me. You know you can trust me,” Jack asked, surprised that Stephen had yielded so easily.

”I know. I trust you. I just didn't want to press you into something you didn't want to do. You have already given me so much.”

”And how you can be so sure that I don't want to fulfil your wish, when you haven't even asked?”

”Because... what I want...it would mean breaking the laws of England. I would never forgive myself if I caused any trouble to you.”

Stephen was now dead serious and this silenced Jack, too for a while. It was true that their relationship went against every rule in society. They needed to be extremely careful that no one would find out the truth. But that wouldn't stop them now. He wouldn't give up on Stephen or the pleasure he had found in his arms.

”Don't you think we are together in this now, Stephen? You haven't pushed me into anything and I have enjoyed greatly of everything we have done here.”

Stephen could only smile at Jack's words. It was true that Jack had been most eager to fulfil his wishes. Vivid images of Jack's amorous attentions began to flash in his mind. He remembered how Jack had only few days ago taken him in his mouth for the first time, bringing him to completion embarrassingly quickly...

”I know, my love. You are right. I am sorry I didn't trust you enough,” he said and caressed gently Jack's hair. He hesitated one more moment but then met Jack's gaze.

”I wish for you to take me.”

Hot tremors ran through Jack's body when he realized what Stephen meant. It was true that the act was considered a crime, but he couldn't see it in that way. How could such beautiful thing as love ever be a crime? To have Stephen fully as his own... to truly make love to him... He felt his body tightening with mere thought of it.

Jack smiled down to Stephen, kissing him ever so gently.

”If that is your wish, I am more than happy to fulfil it. You just need to tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you,” he whispered and caressed Stephen's cheek.

Stephen felt himself blushing as he took the little vial of oil from his pocket and offered it to Jack.

”You will need this,” he said with a husky voice and looked up to his lover's amazing blue eyes that now seemed dark and wild as stormy sea.

Stephen tried to control his emotions while he slowly led his lover through necessary preparations. He managed until Jack reached sensitive gland inside him, quickly reducing him extremely aroused mass on the bed.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Stephen as he slowly moved two fingers inside his lover and saw how his touches affected to him. Occasionally he touched something that made Stephen gasp and arch his back, as if he tried to get the fingers even deeper. Stephen felt so tight that Jack wondered if he would last any amount of time inside him. They both panted as Stephen finally took the vial from Jack's now trembling hands and oiled him.

”Stephen... that feels so... I don't think I can wait any more,” Jack gasped.

”You don't need to. Come here and take what you want, my love,” Stephen whispered and moaned when Jack leaned closer and then settled atop him. Jack's weight felt heavenly and he felt almost melting beneath him.

Stephen was so tight. Almost too tight and Jack paused, struggling against almost overwhelming need to push to the hilt. He feared terribly that he would hurt Stephen, that it was not possible he would fit in. Panting, he looked down into his lover's eyes and found them ablaze with love and need that matched his own.

”Take me, love. Make me yours,” Stephen whispered and it was all encouragement Jack needed. Groaning, he buried himself in his lover's willing body and was welcomed by loving arms.

Jack tried with all his might to keep control, but the sensual friction was too much. Never had he believed that their joining would feel this heavenly! Stephen gasped and trembled beneath him, returning his kisses and caresses with equal frevour and he was lost. The sweetest ache and need Jack had ever felt coursed through his body, until he sobbed with force of it. The pleasure grew with every movement, finally driving them both over the edge. With a groan, Jack let go and released deep within Stephen's welcoming heat. He vaguely felt the moist warmth on his belly as Stephen, too reached his completion.

“Mine... mine...” Jack whispered, holding possessively Stephen's warm and languid body. He still caressed and kissed him as if he would never tire of doing so.

“Yes... yours,” Stephen murmured between their kisses. His body hummed with satisfaction, but physical pleasure wasn't nothing compared to the feeling that grew in his heart. He felt tears of happiness prickling in his eyes, but tried to keep them back.

 _“By the God! Jack had reduced me into same overemotional creature he himself is...”_ He thought, shocked at his lack of control. And yet the thought didn't fill him with dismay but instead, warmth and love for his Jack. He smiled and caressed Jack's face that now were flushed and beaming after their lovemaking.

Jack Aubrey may be an overemotional creature and for that Stephen loved him all the more.

 

 

The End, this time for real. :D


End file.
